


Secret

by karaokegal



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Another early drabble. Originally posted to LJ. May 11, 2006. In response to reading my first Merry Month of Masturbation. Takes place during Forever. Unbeta'd.

Little Jimmy?

Not so little. Men’s room. Soap from the dispenser. Waiting for Cuddy’s results.

Quiet. The way nice Jewish boys learn to be and remember when they’re ensconced on their best friend’s couch.

He tries to think of Cuddy or Grace or Julie

But it’s always House. Has been for years. The curve of his upper lip. The leather jacket. What the blue shirt does to his eyes.

Harder. Faster. Rough. It’s not his hand anymore. Wilson and House on the couch. The L Word. Greg reaches over and…

Of course it wasn’t a date. How could it be?


End file.
